


Under the Mistletoe

by freckledchan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledchan/pseuds/freckledchan
Summary: Connor and Nine attend their first DPD Christmas party, and Nine feels a bit out of place among everything. Luckily, Connor finds a way to cheer him up.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mie_tachibana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mie_tachibana/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend Kyu, who is one of my fellow mods on a Bryan Dechart Discord server! You're such a sweet friend, and I hope you enjoy the fic and have a wonderful holiday.

It was past working hours for most everyone at the Detroit Police Department, but the building was still full of life for their annual Christmas party. Nine hadn’t wanted to go, and had tried to no avail to convince Connor to skip out on it and just go home. He wasn’t as social as his partner, and often found he had a hard time making friends, whereas Connor had several. Of course, though, he couldn’t resist it when Connor looked at him with those big brown eyes and pleaded with him. They would only stay for a little while, he’d promised, but it had been two hours and they were still there mingling. 

Well, Connor was mingling. Nine was by his side the entire time while he talked to the others, a silent shadow sitting and nodding along to whatever Connor said. He wasn’t really processing much, just standing idly by as Connor joked with Hank and the other detectives. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t get along with anyone else there, it was just that he wasn’t good with socializing in general. But he did it for Connor, because he knew it made him happy to be able to be there at the party with his friends. After a little while, though, Connor pulled him aside away from everyone else and looked up at him. 

“Are you all right?” He asked, his brows furrowed. His LED spun a concerned yellow. “You’ve been so quiet all night. Are you upset? I know I said we would stay longer, but I lost track of time,” he said, reaching for Nine’s hand and holding it tight. He took it as a good sign when Nine didn’t pull away immediately, waiting patiently for his lover to respond. 

“I’m fine. I promise. You know I don’t have many friends here. Besides, I’m not used to parties. Especially Christmas parties. This is my first Christmas, after all.” It was Connor’s first Christmas, too, but Nine always felt like he was less experienced than Connor in every way. 

“I’m sorry,” Connor apologized, looking a little dejected. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t understand any of the customs humans have for Christmas, either. Though I did learn something interesting that I think you might enjoy,” he smirked. 

Nine arched an eyebrow at him. “What is it?” 

“According to several people here, near Christmas, people hang sprigs of mistletoe in doorways and from ceilings. According to tradition, if a pair of people stand under mistletoe, they’re supposed to kiss,” Connor explained, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. 

Nine frowned. “That’s… interesting, but I don’t understand why that’s relevant right now,” he replied. Connor didn’t reply but pointed a finger upwards. When Nine looked up, he saw the little sprig of mistletoe hanging above them, and if he would have been able to blush, his cheeks would have gone bright red. “Oh.” 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Connor asked, smiling up at him and tugging him closer by the hem of his jacket. Of course, Nine couldn’t say no to that smile, so he leaned down and pressed their lips together, smiling a little bit himself. When he finally pulled away, Connor laughed softly at his slightly dazed expression. “Does that make you feel any better?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Nine admitted, “I think I feel a little better now that I understand that tradition.” He punctuated his new understanding with another sweet kiss, only pulling away when one of the detectives nearby noticed them and whistled loudly in encouragement. This whole Christmas thing was going to take some getting used to, but with Connor there to teach him, he knew he would get along just fine.


End file.
